interestingfunfactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Fun Facts: Page 2
Note: Only 50 facts per page! Editing becomes locked once 50 facts are listed. # Honeybees are the only insects that create a form of food for humans. # A mile on the ocean and a mile on land are not the same distance. # A hummingbird's heart beats 1,400 times a minute. # A jiffy is an actual time measurement equaling 1/100th of a second. # A camel can drink 25 gallons of water in less than three minutes. # The aphid insect is born pregnant. # Chameleons can move both their eyes in different directions at the same time. # DFW Airport in Texas is larger than the island of Manhattan. # Children tend to grow faster in the spring. # The Caspian Sea is actually a lake. # Pistol shrimp can make a noise loud enough to break glass. # It is possible to lead a cow up stairs but not down. # Googol is a number (1 followed by 100 zeros). # One lemon tree will produce about 1,500 lemons a year. # A human brain weighs about three pounds. # Africa is divided into more countries than any other continent. # Alaska has more caribou than people. # The first bike was called a hobbyhorse. # On average a human will spend up to 2 weeks kissing in his/her lifetime. # The "lemon yellow" crayon was introduced in 1949 and retired in 1990. # It costs the U.S. government 2.5 cents to produce a quarter. # Great Falls, Montana, is the windiest city in the U.S. # Tigers have striped skin, not just striped fur. # Endocarp is the edible pulp inside a lemon. # A cat's lower jaw cannot move sideways. # A stamp shaped like a banana was once issued in the country of Tonga. # Strawberries are grown in every state in the U.S. and every province in Canada. # Sea otters hold each other's paws while sleeping so they don't drift apart. # New York taxi drivers collectively speak about 60 languages. # Newborn babies cannot cry tears for at least three weeks. # Brain waves can be used to power an electric train. # Camels have three eyelids. # No only child has been a U.S. President. # All gondolas in Venice, Italy must be painted black unless they are carrying an important person. # Snails can sleep for up to three years. # The Sahara Desert stretches farther than the distance from California to New York. # Licking a stamp burns 10 calories. # Napoleon suffered from a fear of cats. # Bananas are the most widely-eaten fruit in America. # The T-rex's closest living relative is the chicken. # Jupiter spins so fast that there is a new sunrise nearly every 10 hours. # Male pups will intentionally let female pups “win” when they play-fight so they can get to know them better. # The only food that does not spoil is honey. # There are 118 ridges on the edge of a United States dime. # Wrapping rubber bands around the ends of hangers can prevent clothes from slipping off. # About 1.3 billion pounds of peanuts are produced in Georgia each year. # A duck can't walk without bobbing its head. # A pineapple is neither an apple or a pine. It is, in fact, a large berry. # About 45% of leisure visitors to downtown New York City come from outside the United States. # Wisconsin has points located farther east than parts of Florida.